Dejavu
by The Great Critic II
Summary: We all have them sometimes. Discover the journey of the path you've walked once before once before. [Michi]


**Author's Notes: ** I feel like fucking Zorro. Anyways...Call me a mercenary. Bringer of justice, yaddayaddayadda. To the person whose getting the biggest Deja vu, don't be a hypocrite and bite my ear off, just simply right your wrong, and all will be well.

**Dejavu**

Mimi has a tattoo across her shoulders. It snakes from one to another in gothic script and a blood red rose is entwined in it. He likes to run his fingers across its surface when she sleeps.

_The best part of believe is the lie. _

The words upset him somewhat but he never mentions that to her. That would be taking an extra interest and in their relationship he knows that would be foolish. Whenever he asks her something more personal she'd get such a sad look on her face that he'd instantly kiss her to get her smiling again.

_The best part of believe is the lie._

No, Taichi isn't that stupid.

Still he has to know…

Mimi turns on her side, locks of honey spilling across her face, and smiles contently at him. "Hey…"

"Hey…"

_The best part of believe is the lie. _

Something of what he's thinking must show on his face because she's instantly concerned in her caring, honest way. "What's wrong?"

_The best part of believe is the lie._

"Why'd you get that tattoo?"

Her expression turns and for one horrible moment he thinks she might cry. Instead she whispers, brokenly but without tears, "You." She stumbles out of bed and scrambles around the rented hotel room, pulling her clothes on in lighting speed.

_The best part of believe is the lie._

As he lay there alone in the bed he knows he should've seen this coming. Their relationship was too good to be true, too perfect for him. He had still been upset about Sora choosing Yamato over him, and Mimi had been there, and well…friends with benefits had seemed like a good idea at the time.

_The best part of believe is the lie. _

His lie has been shattered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining.

Not like she cared.

About twenty minutes after leaving Taichi in the hotel room, Mimi was wandering down the street in the general direction of her apartment but not quite getting their. She was shoved and jostled from both sides by people desperate to get out of the downpour.

She loved the rain. No one would believe it, especially after the way she used to complain in the Digital World, but it was true. She didn't see why it made everyone upset either. They'd get wet so what? They'd just dry off eventually. She never had that problem. When she had been little she had spent at least an hour twirling around in the rain and had to be dragged away by her mother or father.

She didn't twirl anymore. But she loved to walk in it every so often.

But she couldn't enjoy it right now, not after what she had admitted to. He didn't love her. She knew he didn't. But still she had to open her big mouth and practically say those three little words.

Three little words she'd give anything to hear him say to her and mean it.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

She smiled up at the sky but there was no happiness in it, only a grim satisfaction and bitterness. It was January in New York, it was raining, and she should have felt cold, but she didn't. She felt numb.

_Can't cry. _

That wasn't a problem though. As she strolled aimlessly towards nothing really anymore, the rain washed down her cheeks and deposited at her feet like tears. For now she could live in childish fantasy and believe that the sky was crying her tears for her.

_The best part of believe is the lie. _

Mimi could remember when she got that tattoo. It was after that night she had found Taichi almost stone drunk in a bar, that night that had changed everything between them, that moved them from simply friends to fuck buddies. Simple and clean. No emotional ties.

Right. How could she not be emotionally tied to Mr. Wonderful?

_It had hurt and she couldn't lie on her back for a few days after but that was okay. The pain in her body made the one in her heart hurt less._

He loved Sora. Sora loved Yamato. She loved him. It was like a freaking love triangle plus one. And that's why she had gotten that permanent mark on her body. To remind her that everytime he took her in his arms, held her close, placed warm kisses on her body that those actions weren't meant for her. Still she could lie to herself and to him.

She still would if he wanted to.

_So pathetic. _

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to collect her thoughts. What happened to the girl that was always smiling, that saw the best in everyone and everything?

_She's dead. Heart shattered. _

She hated having to be the one who smiled all the time. Why wasn't she allowed any other emotion than happiness? Why was everyone but her in the world allowed to be depressed?

And what hurt the most was the fact that everyone expected her to smile, to be their rock when things got rough and they needed to cling to someone. She cheered Sora up when the other was low, supported Taichi and Jyou, played with Takeru and Hikari in the Digital World when they needed a distraction, gave Koushirou and Yamato something to criticize besides themselves for once, and leant a helping hand to their predecessors.

She was there for all of them. None of them had been there for her. They thought she was the ditzy girl obsessed with shopping and hardly thought about the consequences of her actions and who cried over a broken nail. They hadn't seen her real tears except once and they wrote those off easily.

_Still love them though. That's why it hurts so much. _

Her cell phone went off and his name flashed across the screen. Without thinking about the consequences she flipped it open and said, "Hello."

_She smiled.  
_


End file.
